Presently, in the automotive field, there are two basic ways in which wheelbearings can be rotatably connected to an automobile's axle. The first method will be called direct mounting since the inner annular portion of the bearing, commonly known as the inner race, is in direct contact with the axle. The second type of mounting can be called indirect mounting since the axle and the inner race are only in indirect contact with each other. In this second method, the bearing is inserted within a bearing housing and the axle passes through the central opening of the bearing but does not contact the inner race. Instead, a hub is secured to the bearing housing and the hub has a sleeve-like portion which fits between the axle and the inner race so as to bring them into indirect contact with each other.
Direct mounting has been much more common in the industry since it is this method that is generally used with rear-wheel drive automobiles. To remove and replace a directly mounted wheel bearing, it is first necessary to remove the axle and then utilize a bench press to push the wheelbearing off of the axle. With rear-wheel drive cars, this method has been found to be very acceptable since removing the axle is a relatively simple procedure.
More recently, however, there has been a sizeable increase in the number of front-wheel drive cars. The front-wheel drive cars, as well as some rear-wheel drive cars with independent suspension, have bearings which are indirectly mounted upon their axles. The removal of indirectly mounted wheelbearings has, until the present invention, been accomplished by using procedures similar to those used for replacing directly mounted wheelbearings. Thus, although front-wheel drive automobiles have been around for quite some time, the industry has carried over the old methods of replacing wheelbearings and has not recognized the possibility of using more efficient methods.
Without the use of the present invention, there are basically two ways to remove bearings which are indirectly mounted to the automobile's axle. In the first, the entire bearing housing is disconnected from the automobile and a bench press is used to remove the old bearing and replace it with a new one. After this procedure, the bearing housing is then reattached to the automobile. In the second, the automobile axle, instead of the bearing housing, is removed. Once the axle is removed, both ends of the housing are opened and the bearing can be pulled through the housing. While both of these procedures are effective, the removal of either the bearing housing or the axle is a very time-consuming procedure. For example, with a front-wheel drive Volkswagen, the shop manual estimates 1.9 hours as the time necessary to remove the bearing housing and change a single wheelbearing. Although the manual does not estimate the time it would take for one to remove the axle instead of the housing, it can be expected that the overall time could be decreased by approximately one-half hour.
In addition to the significant amount of time which both of these methods require, removing either the bearing housing or the axle also affects other portions of the automobile. Should one decide to remove the wheelbearing by first removing the bearing housing, it is generally necessary to do a realignment after the bearing has been replaced. This involves readjusting both the toe-in, which keeps the wheels parallel to each other, and the camber, which maintains the wheels substantially perpendicular to the roadway.
Should one choose instead to remove the front axle, there will generally be less readjusting. Nevertheless, other time-consuming tasks must be performed. For example, to remove the axle, one must first raise the entire front end of the automobile. In addition, a rubber boot, filled with grease, is on the inner end of the axle. The removal of the axle allows the grease which is packed in the rubber boot to leak out. This grease not only hampers the work by getting on the tools and auto parts, but when a significant amount has leaked out, the boot must be repacked prior to reinserting the axle.
Although I have always sought new ways to reduce the time it takes to perform automotive repairs, I did not actively begin working on a device for replacing wheelbearings until I started racing front-wheel drive automobiles. I was motivated to develop a more efficient wheelbearing tool when, during the preliminary runs of several races, I found that the bearings needed to be changed. With only an hour or so before race time, my only choices were either to be scratched from the race or run my automobile with the worn bearings.
It is, therefore, a main object of this invention to provide an automotive tool for removing and replacing wheelbearings faster than prior tools and methods.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a tool for removing and replacing wheelbearings which eliminates the need to remove either the axle or the bearing housing.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a tool for removing and replacing wheelbearings which could be adapted to fit various cars.
An additional object is to provide a tool which will not mar a new wheelbearing while that wheelbearing is being moved into the bearing housing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tool for replacing wheelbearings which, when used, would not strain sensitive parts of the automobile, such as the axle.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a tool which could be used for removing wheelbearings without the need to raise the entire front end of the automobile.
It will be understood that prior to removing and replacing a wheelbearing by either my invention or any of the prior art methods, a number of parts must first be removed. This is necessary in order to gain access to the bearing. Generally, this requires removal of the tire, disc brake caliper, brake rotor, axle nut, hub, and splash plate. In addition, there are two "C" clips each of which fits into a recess in the bearing housing. One of these clips is on the innermost side of the bearing and the other is on the outermost side. Together, these clips prevent the bearing from sliding within the housing. With my present invention, only the "C" clip on the outermost side of the bearing needs to be removed. As previously mentioned, if one is to use either of the prior art methods for removing the wheelbearings, it will also be necessary to remove either the axle or the bearing housing as well as the innermost "C" clip.
Briefly described, the present invention has a frame which can be securely attached to the bearing housing of an automobile. An extractor member is moveably connected to the frame so as to move between an advanced and retracted position. The extractor is shaped so that in its advanced position it extends into the bearing housing through the space between the central opening of the bearing and the axle. The end of the extractor is expandable, and thus, once the end of the extractor is inserted past the bearing, it can be expanded to a circumference which is greater than the central opening. The removal of the extractor will thereby draw the bearing out of the bearing housing. A thrusting ring is adapted to be mounted on the extractor so as to push a new wheelbearing into the housing as the extractor member is once again moved to its advanced position. During this procedure, the extractor is kept in its collapsed state so that it can be removed without engaging the new bearing.
Also briefly described, this invention can be fabricated with a base, and a plurality of finger-like extension which extend outwardly from the base. These extensions have an annular configuration and are biased toward a collapsed state. In this collapsed state, the fingers can be inserted through the space between the axle and the central opening of the bearing which is created when the hub and its inner sleeve are removed. Once a portion of the finger-like extensions is past the bearing, the extensions are expanded radially outwardly so that they cannot pass through the bearing without engaging it.
A method of using this invention can also be described wherein the frame is positioned so that an extractor, connected to the frame, can be inserted into the bearing housing. This insertion moves the extractor to its advanced position such that the extractor extends through the space between the central opening of the bearing and the axle such that the end portion of the extractor is past the bearing. The end portion of the extractor is then enlarged to an outer circumference which is greater than the central opening of the bearing. The extractor is then withdrawn from the housing which also withdraws the bearing. After the bearing is withdrawn, the outer circumference of the extractor is returned to its collapsed state and the old wheelbearing is removed. The new wheelbearing is then slid onto the extractor and pushed into the bearing housing.
Once one is familiar with the above described invention and its method of use, the removal and replacement of a wheelbearing can be completed within approximately 16 minutes when applied to an automobile such as a front-wheel drive Volkswagen Rabbit.